


A Fine End

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo knows exactly what G’kar means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine End

A FINE END

Londo Mollari was glad that life was not fair. He’d had more than he deserved but all Centauri did. Centauri were a spoiled and selfish people. That was one thing he’d learned from that damnable G’kar. 

Come to think of it, almost everything he knew that made him a better man, he’d learned from G’kar. The Narn was the one truth in his life. G’kar never made things look better than they were and never lied to gain his favor or to spare his feelings. 

Damn it all! How could this be? After all he’d done and all he’d gone through, he was indebted to the most aggravating person in the entire galaxy, maybe the entire universe. Wasn’t this a fine end for a man such as himself? 

He took a drag from the bottle that was never far from his hand. Damn right it was a fine end indeed. 

~end~


End file.
